


Special Sleepover

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96
Summary: A nice sleepover with Mark and Haechan from NCT? You got it!^.^





	Special Sleepover

You just finish packing your bag. Tonight, you were meeting at Mark’s house so you, Haechan and Mark could have your sleepover. The three of you have a sleepover every Saturday and it starts early in the morning, it was just how things were. As you grab your phone and head out you can’t help but feel a flutter in your stomach, but it was a good feeling. The walk only takes five minutes, mainly because the three of you live on the same street. When you get to the house you walk right in. That was one of the nice things about this friendship, you never had to knock when visiting them and they always returned the favor by randomly walking into your house. As soon as you’re through the door Mark and Haechan wrap you in a tight bear hug and after Mark had taken your bag and threw it on the couch.

 

“You’re so lucky I don’t carry anything breakable in that bag.” You say slipping off your shoes.

 

“If you did I would replace it for you!” Mark smiles.

 

Haechan snickers then laughs, “yeah with what money? Your broke because you spent your money on a video game.”

 

“Says the boy who spent all of his allowance on a new x-box one because you broke your old one.” Mark retorts. Haechan only responds sticking his tongue out as he gives a pout.

“Okay boys break it up we have important business to discuss….what do we want to do first?”

 

“I have an idea.” Mark smirks.

 

This smirk had caused you and Haechan to look a one another because this smirk was never a good idea. This smirk meant trouble and you two were slightly nervous of what exactly was going on in Mark’s brain right now. You were both  little scarred to.

 

“What is your idea….” You ask cautiously.

 

“PAINTBALL WAR!!!!!” He shouts. Now you see the excitement written all over his face and you give a tiny laugh.

 

“Uh one problem your mom is going to kill you!”

 

“Don’t worry Hae what my mother doesn’t know won’t kill her. Now vest up and choose your weapon!” Mark says throwing each of you a vest. After debating you end up with pink, Mark ends up with blue and Haechan had gotten green. With everything settled it was time to turn off the lights and go into hiding. The only light visible were the lights on the vests and on your goggles. Right now, the three of you were lucky that Mark’s house offered so many good hiding places. The paintball fight had started outback. You were smarter than the boys, your first hiding spot was a tree branch, Mark had chosen a bush and Haechan? Well poor Haechan was out in the open. You and Mark had exchanged looks and for now were in a little alliance. Both of you came out from your hiding places and Haechan made a run for it into the house. Not the best move however he did find himself a pleasant hiding spot. Behind the couch. Once you and Mark were back in the house the alliance you had was over. He smirked and shot at you. Luckily you had dodged it and ran upstairs.

 

“I thought we were in an alliance?!” You yell to Mark.

“We were but I can’t find Haechan!”

 

Rolling your eyes, you go to his room and go under the bed. A few seconds later Marks walks in, he scopes the room the leaves without checking the bed and you think your safe. When a few minutes pass and you think it is safe you sneak downstairs hoping that Mark isn’t near you.

 

“Come on out Hae, I won’t bite…”

 

Haechan stays behind the couch not daring to come out. Mark however was behind you. You don’t know exactly how you ended up on the floor but one minute your standing up and with a quick tackle Mark has you pinned to the ground, your arms pinned to the floor. Haechan had been watching, he sneaks out from the couch, aims and the paintball hits Mark in the side. Mark falls over which gives you a chance to get your gun. You manage to get it but as you turn Haechan shoots again and hits you in the chest. Groaning you fall back and wave your hand in defeat.

 

“I give! That hurt!”

 

The three of you laugh and help one another up. Mark takes the paintball guns and vests back to his room and comes down a few minutes later. For dinner, you all choose pizza and now that you all had eaten it was time to choose a movie. The movie that was chosen was the movie “Up.” Once situated on the couch you were in the middle like always, but you don’t mind. In fact, you had always liked being in the middle. Halfway during the movie though Mark looks at Haechan and when Haechan nods Mark pauses the movie. You feel both of them stare at you. You look up to meet their gaze and tilt your head.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Well Mark and I have been talking…” Haechan starts. His voice is nervous and he looks down a tint of red coming to his cheeks.

“What Hae is trying to say is that we have known each other for a long time and….well we want to be more than friends with you y/n we just…didn’t know what your answer would be.” Mark looks down and now he is blushing as well. You smile finding it cute and there was no denying that you had feelings for them. To be honest, you really did love them. It was then that you lifted up both of their chins then placed a soft kiss to both of their lips causing the boys to blush harder.

 

“I would love to be in a relationship with the both of you!”

 

Mark and Haechan smile kissing each other they then kiss your cheek. Mark pulls you close and Haechan rests his head on your lap. You had all exchanged I love yous with a few more kisses and after started the movie again but then fell asleep and somehow ended up wrapped up in one another’s arms. Out of all of the sleepovers you three have had this was definitely one of the best.


End file.
